Contrary to Popular Belief
by dessertgirl
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Wolfram didn’t mind. He tried to care, he really did. But there’s only so much a single person can take and Wolfram had reached his limit. Rated for language. Wolfram-centric


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maoh! or any of its characters, at all.**

Wolfram turned and leaned towards the nearest pillar for support and slowly slid down it landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor. His breath was strangled and he felt as though someone had just plucked his heart out of his chest, strangled it, and politely returned it back. He could feel his eyes slowly welling up with tears and fought against them viciously, refusing to show his pain.

How dare he? _How dare he?_

Contrary to the popular belief, Wolfram was not delusional.

He could tell when someone didn't want to be with him.

He could tell that Yuri didn't want to be with him.

But to go so far as to cheat on him…

God.

They had all been fooled, every last one.

Contrary to popular belief, Wolfram was not the possessive brat that he appeared to be.

It was a mask, an elaborate mask meant to shut out the harsh truths of reality.

It was also a test.

A test to single out the ones who cared, the ones who wanted to be with him from the imposters; the people who were far more interested with having a relationship with a Prince rather than having a relationship with him.

_They had all been fooled_; no one had bothered attempting to look beyond his mask.

Well, no one except for his mother, but she didn't count.

Contrary to popular belief, Wolfram was not infatuated with Yuri or anything close to it.

He didn't even remotely like the kid. Really. Okay, so maybe he liked him just a bit.

But then again, even if he didn't like Yuri it still hurt like hell to know that he was willing to go so far to escape him.

Was he really that unbearable? Was it too much for Yuri to come and talk to him, to explain that he had fallen for someone else before going of and doing _this_?

Contrary to popular belief, Wolfram had no intentions of going through with his wedding with Yuri.

In fact, the only reason why they had been engaged for so long was because Wolfram had yet to find a suitable reason for them to break it off.

What on earth had possessed Yuuri to have an affair?

If the rest of Shin Makoku got wind of this it was all over. Yuri may not know it, but Wolfram was very popular among the citizens of Shin Makoku. He was what every little boy aspired to be, and what ever girl was looking for in a guy. It was all because the only time he ever wore his mask was when he was in the castles or in the company of another high ranking official.

Footsteps echoed down the empty hall.

Crap. Someone was coming.

Wolfram had no choice to hide behind the pillar he was currently leaning on and pray that whoever was coming was pretty oblivious.

The footsteps became louder as whoever was here steadily approached the pillar that Wolfram was hiding behind.

Dammit. No one could see him like this. He wouldn't stand for it. No one was allowed to see him this distraught with tears running down his face. No one.

It was Murata.

Thankfully he was mumbling about something and couldn't hear Wolfram's harsh pants.

"Damn that Shibuya….It's too early…too early…Wolfram won't be able to take it…damn that Shibuya..."

It didn't take a genius to get what Murata was probably talking about. So it was prearranged, eh? Meant to be and all that crap?

Whatever.

There was nothing left for him in the castles, with the pompous idiots that lived there.

So, Wolfram grabbed his possessions and set off.

He knew that he wasn't wanted at the castle so he left. He'd much rather be with the civilians that enjoyed his company anyways.

After he left it took them a week, _a fucking week_, to figure out that he'd left.

They'd sent out a few half-hearted soldiers in an effort to find him and bring him back, but it was all in vain. Wolfram always knew, from the time when he was young, where the best hiding spots were and his siblings and mother also knew that very well.

If Wolfram didn't want to be found, they knew they wouldn't find him.

So they gave up, and a few months later it was announced that Yuuri was getting married to some faceless female or another.

Contrary to former belief, Wolfram didn't mind.

Let Yuri go sleep around with whoever the hell we wants, he was done.

He tried. He tried to care, he really did. But there's only so much a single person can take and Wolfram had reached his limit. He was through with the Maoh.

**A/N- I'm not to sure if it wor****ked, but the whole "contrary to popular belief" part was supposed to be an echo. I'm not quite satisfied with this story but I felt the urge to post it anyways. So there.**

**Show some love and review!**


End file.
